Eternidad
by You are the only exception17
Summary: Alice guarda un secreto, puede oír los pensamientos de todos los que están a su alrededor, ver su aura y descubrir su pasado con solo tocarles la piel. Todo cambia, sin embargo, cuando Jasper se incorpora a su clase; atractivo y enigmático, despierta rápidamente el interés de todas las chicas del instituto. Adaptacion de mi libro favorito


Los personajes de Crepúsculo no son míos

Carta de colores de aura:

Rojo: energía, fuerza, ira sexualidad, pasión, peligro, arrogancia

Naranja: autocontrol, ambición, coraje, consideración, falta de voluntad, apatía

Amarillo: optimismo, felicidad, intelectualidad, amistad, indecisión, fácil manipulación

Verde: paz, sanación, compasión, falta de honestidad, celos

Azul: espiritualidad, lealtad, creatividad, comprensión, sensibilidad, melancolía

Violeta: elevada espiritualidad, sabiduría, intuición

Índigo: benevolencia, intuición elevada, búsqueda

Rosa: amor, sinceridad, amistad

Gris: depresión, tristeza, agotamiento, baja energía, escepticismo

Marrón: avaricia, egoísmo, testarudez

Negro: falta de energía, enfermedad, muerte inminente

Blanco: equilibrio perfecto

Alice pv:

-¿Quién soy?- Renata aprieta con fuerza sus palmas cálidas y húmedas contra mis mejillas, mientras el deslustrado borde de su anillo plateado de calavera, deja una marca negra en mi piel. Y aunque tengo los ojos cerrados y tapados, se que lleva el cabello teñido de negro peinado con la raya al medio, que se ha puesto su corsé de vinilo negro encima de un jersey de cuello vuelto (según las normas del instituto), que su nueva falda de satén, que llega hasta el suelo, tiene ya un agujero en el bajo porque se la ha pisado con sus botas Doc Martens y que sus ojos parecen dorados porque lleva lentillas amarillas.

También se que su padre no se ha marchado por asuntos de negocios, como dice; que el entrenador personal de su madre es algo más que un entrenador personal, y que su hermano pequeño le ha roto el CD de Evanescence, aunque tiene demasiado miedo de decírselo.

Sin embargo, no he averiguado nada de todo esto espiándola ni vigilándola, ni tampoco me lo han dicho. Lo sé porque tengo poderes psíquicos.

-¡Venga, adivínalo! ¡El timbre está a punto de sonar!- exclama. Su voz ron e irritada, como si fumara un paquete de cigarrillos al día, aunque lo cierto es que ha fumado solo una vez. Yo sigo callada mientras intento pensar en la persona con quien menos le gustaría que la confundieran.

-¿Eres Hilary Duff?-

-¡Uf! Prueba otra vez- Me aprieta con más fuerza, sin tener ni idea de que a mí no me hace falta ver para saberlo.

-¿Eres Marilyn Manson?- Renata ríe con ganas antes de soltarme. Se aparte y se lame el pulgar para borrarme el tatuaje que su anillo me ha dejado en la mejilla, pero yo le aparte la mano de un manotazo. No es que me da asco su saliva (quiero decir es que esta sana), lo que pasa es que no quiero que me toque de nuevo. El contacto es demasiado revelador, demasiado agotador, asi que intento evitarlo a toda costa.

Mi amiga me agarra la capucha de la sudadera y me la aparta de la cabeza. Entorna los parpados al ver que llevo puestos los auriculares y pregunta

-¿Qué estas escuchando?- Busco en el interior del bolsillo que he cosido para el I-por en todas mis capuchas y que sirve para ocultar los inevitables cables blancos a los ojos de los profesores, luego le ofrezco el reproductor y observo como abre los ojos de par en par -¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué narices tienes el volumen tan alto? ¿Y quién es ese?- pregunta.

Deja los auriculares del Ipod colgando entre las dos para que ambas podamos escuchar a Johnny Rotten gritando algo sobre la anarquía de Reino Unido. La verdad es que no sé muy bien si Johnny está a favor o en contra de la anarquía. Lo único que sé es que el volumen esta lo bastante alto para embotar mis agudizadisimos sentidos

-Son los Sex Pistols- le dijo al tiempo que apago al reproductor y vuelvo a guardarlo en el comportamiento secreto.

-Me sorprende que me haya oído siquiera…- Haven sonríe en el preciso instante en que suena el timbre. Yo me limito a encogerme de hombros. No me hace falta escuchar para oír. Aunque no pienso admitir eso delante de ella. Solo le digo que la veré a la hora del almuerzo y me dispongo a cruzar el campus para dirigirme a clase. Noto un sobresalto cuando percibo a esos dos chicos que se colocan a hurtadillas detrás de ella, le pisan el bajo de la falda y están a punto de hacerla caer. Sin embargo, cuando ella se da la vuelta para fulminarlo con sus ojos amarillos y hacerles la señal del diablo (bueno, vale, en realidad no es la señal del diablo, no es más que algo que ella se ha inventado), los chicos retroceden a toda prisa y la dejan en paz.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras abro la puerta de la clase, a sabiendas de que la energía remanente del contacto de Renata no tardara en desvanecerse. Me dirijo hacia mi asiento, al fondo del aula, y trato de esquivar la mochila que Tania Denali ha colocado de forma deliberada en medio de mi camino, mientras paso, hago caso omiso de la serenata diaria de ¡FRACASADAAA! que ella canturrea entre dientes. Después me siento en mi silla, saco de la mochila el libro, el cuaderno y bolígrafo, me pongo los auriculares, me subo la capucha de la sudadera, dejo la mochila en el sitio vacio que hay a mi lado y espero que aparezca el señor Robins.

El señor Robins siempre llega tarde. La mayoría de las veces su retraso se debe a que le gusta dar unos cuantos tragos de su pequeña petaca plateada entre clase y clase, algo que es consecuencia de que su mujer no deje de gritarle, de que su hija lo considere un inútil y que deteste la vida que lleva. Descubrí todo esto en el primer día en este instituto, cuando toque su mano de forma accidental mientras le entregaba el el formulario de traslado. Desde ese día, siempre que necesito entregarle algo lo dejo en el borde de la mesa.

Cierro los ojos y espero; mis dedos se cuelan bajo la sudadera para cambiar la canción del estridente Johnny Rotten por algo más suave y tranquilo. Todo este estrepito ya no es necesario ahora que estoy en clase. Supongo que la relación alumno-profesor de algún modo consigue mantener a raya la energía psíquica.


End file.
